


Hanamaki's Unlucky Day

by ushjima (kongniverse)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, i feel so sorry for hanamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/ushjima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki wasn't one to believe in horoscopes, fortunes and whatever kind of predictions that Oikawa always yammers on about during their lunch breaks. He wishes he did. For whatever is happening to him today, seems almost too coincidental and oddly plotted against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I share the same star-sign as Hanamaki-kun and I read today that my predictions were slightly bad and have had a bad day, here I present you a fic about him being as unlucky as ever. I plan this to be a chaptered series(?), I guess. Enjoy!
> 
> **EDIT** : I MADE SO MUCH EDITS IM DYING but yeah i updated the tags!! also, added a few more words and grammar changes here and there ovo

_"Why do you even believe in fortune and horoscopes?”_  

Hanamaki was leaning against the fence and overlooking the entire school courtyard from above with the wind that was blowing erratically on that cold springs day. Judging from the look on his face, it was filled with annoyance and 'god, Oikawa just shut up' from listening to his captain who has been rambling on about today’s latest horoscope from a weekly girl's magazine.

“Hey! Don’t be pessimistic!” Oikawa yells back while pouting his lips. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi both shrugs and resume to look back at the underclassmen who were having a friendly game of basketball in the courtyard. That could've been them down there. Matsukawa spots Kunimi and Kindaichi down there even. 

“Whose idea was it again to come up on the roof when it’s this windy? I can feel the dirt on my lips.”

“That’s gross, Iwa-chan.”

“Just shut up and continue reading your stupid horoscope, Oikawa.” Hanamaki barks and shoves his hands into his pockets before kicking himself off the net fence. It was way too windy and it was even warned in this morning’s weather forecast. Oikawa however, completely ignores this fact that they couldn’t even walk without being slightly blown off by how strong the wind is. And they were boys over 70kg and over 180cm in height. 

“I’m going back to the classroom, I can’t even eat my lunch like this.”  Hanamki picks up his neatly packed lunchbox off the ground and proceeds to walk to the door. "Enjoy your stupid horoscope reading." 

“Yeah, I’m going back in too. The wind turns my hair into an afro.” Matsukawa follows behind Hanamaki while also trying to keep his hair out of his face. Iwaizumi too then followed, leaving a trail of curses directed at Oikawa who had begged him to stay behind with him. Oikawa gave up eventually and went back inside whilst mumbling underneath his breath on how his friends were being too fussy about the wind. It wasn't fun to be up there alone. 

\--

“The wind seriously ruined my hair.” Matsukawa hisses as he untangled the knots in his hair. The four of them walked side by side. Iwaizumi was too busy checking his phone and scolding a sulking Oikawa who was being too naggy and persistent on staying up on the rooftop and Hanamaki strolls down the corridor, whistling a playful tune as he passes by the second year’s classroom. He couldn’t wait to just sit back down in the classroom and finish his lunch.

It was rare for Hanamaki really to be this hungry during lunch time.

This morning, he had woken up a little later than usual which was also a rarity in itself. He likes to call himself a pretty discipline and organized man. Every day, Hanamaki would wake up at exactly 06:15AM, in which by his reasoning, gives him a good amount of time to prepare for school, have breakfast by 07:00AM and leave the house to go to the train station by 07:30AM.

However, this morning he woke up to no sound of the alarm at 06:15AM and but was woken up by his mother yelling “Takahiro, you’ll be late for school!” from downstairs. That was the first time in years that he heard his mother yell for him to wake up for school. By 07:40AM, Hanamaki was running to the train station with his tie still loose and his blazer over his shoulder and a piece of toast in his mouth. This was commented by Matsukawa on how it was very shoujo manga like and was glad that Hanamaki didn't choke on his toast while running.  _  
_

By the time he had reached the train station, Matsukawa and Watari were both already there. Usually, he would be the first one to arrive out of the three.

The walk to their classroom was long, since the entrance to the rooftop from the third year’s block was closed off due to the nuisance that the boys’ volleyball team and the basketball team caused, so their only way of getting to the rooftop was if they crossed to the other end of the school, to where the second year’s classroom are and enter from there.

“Isn’t this Yahaba and Watari’s classroom?” Matsukawa points out.

The four of them peek into the classroom and saw the two second years, sitting across from each other over a thick text book. Watari seems to be explaining something as Yahaba was writing it down intently.

“What diligent kids.” Oikawa added as Matsukawa and Iwaizumi nodded to the captain's remark.

“If only Mad Dog-chan was that diligent.”

“Yeah right Oikawa, if Mad Dog-chan was ever that diligent the world wou–-”

There was yell, a sound of someone gasping, and a huge metal clunk on the floor. Hanamaki had walked directly into Kyoutani who suddenly popped out of the classroom, storming away and avoiding cleaning duty. Yahaba and Watari looked up from the textbook to see what was going on outside in the corridor. The four of them stared at the scattered rice and pieces of fried chicken on the floor.  And Hanamaki, who was so anticipated to eat it, watches in pure horror and slow-motion even. 

Hanamaki’s face turns pale as Kyoutani let out his usual grunt of irritation before continuing to walk away. He curses under his breath at his now inedible lunch, wondering if this day could continue to get any worse than it already is. All of his spikes are going to be aimed at Kyoutani for ruining his chicken.

Matsukawa almost feels sorry, as if trying to hold back a fit of laughter was acceptable when his boyfriend just fell ass first onto the floor and he's doing nothing to help unlike Iwaizumi who is genuinely helping Hanamaki by cleaning up his lunch that has been tainted and scattered on the floor. Oikawa was more terrified than Hanamaki was of the sudden encounter with Kyoutani and he wasn't the one who just bumped into the second year. 

“I thought I was going to die.” Oikawa sighs and clutches his chest. Hanamaki glares at the setter and swears if he wasn’t their team captain, he would’ve murdered him right there. 

“What’s going on?” Watari asks from the doorway of the classroom and Yahaba was peeking from behind the libero’s shoulders. Turns out they were startled by Oikawa’s loud shriek and the sound of a metallic lunch box hitting the floor.

The third years looked at the two juniors’ worried faces and Iwaizumi just tells them that Hanamaki was being reckless and wasn’t watching where he was going and that it wasn’t all that big of a deal. 

“Well, there goes your lunch.” Matsukawa comments while helping Hanamaki up. His face turns sour before letting out a loud and long irritated groan and storms away to the classroom. Matsukawa sighs and shakes his head. Watari offers his lunch that was left-over to give to Hanamaki so he wouldn't die but Matsukawa rejects, telling him it's better for Watari to eat it and grow strong and that babying Hanamaki at a time like this wouldn't be too good. He'll just sulk and cling onto to Matsukawa. 

“Looks pretty edible to me though” Iwaizumi looks at the lunch box in his hands after managing to scrape and clean all of the food that's fallen to the floor. Oikawa lets out a sound of disgust. 

“That’s gross, Iwa-chan.”

\--

Over in the classroom, Hanamaki rests his chin on his desk and was scrolling through his phone in front of him. He always hates how many notifications he gets from LINE as it drains his smartphone’s battery quickly and he always hates how Oikawa was the one who consistently fills up the group chat with stupid emoticons and pictures of random objects.

Oikawa is the kind of person that doesn’t send his whole messages in one full paragraph and Hanamaki is the kind of person to keep his messages short. So if you see the chat between Hanamaki and Oikawa it more often goes like:

 **Oikawa** : Makki!  
**Oikawa** : Go look at this amazing shoes I just saw  
**Oikawa** : [photo]  
**Oikawa** : Seriously Makki, did you see?  
**Oikawa** : It’s so beautiful – I think Mattsun and Iwa-chan will love it too  
**Hanamaki** : Not really

Hanamaki also has a tendency to leave his phone unattended when he’s sucked into something he’s doing. There has been numerous of times where Hanamaki has left Matsukawa’s LINE chat open whilst he was busy doing his homework or watching an interesting video he saw whilst browsing online, then he’d come back to a dejected Matsukawa who thought Hanamaki was ignoring him as all of the messages were read.

 **Hanamaki** : You really need to stop thinking that, Matsu. I was reading.

It was 13:45PM and lunch break was ending, and Hanamaki, who hasn’t eaten anything since this morning, was growing more and more salty. He quickly types in Matsukawa’s name into the search contact bar and types out his message.

 **Hanamaki** : I want cream puffs after school. I haven’t eaten all day and you’re treating me because you hurt my ass yesterday when I was over and you promised.

As soon as he enters and sends the message, he locks his phone and places it screen down. He looks over at Oikawa, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi who just entered the classroom. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi seems to be stuck listening to one of Oikawa’s theories on aliens or space again, judging by the bored and dull look on Matsukawa and the irritated scowl that was brewing on Iwaizumi’s face.

_“Why isn’t Matsukawa checking his phone?”_

Hanamaki kept on eyeing at Matsukawa who was in front of the classroom, now joined in with the other boys in the class, probably talking about the scores of the latest football game on TV. After he had stormed off like that earlier, he didn’t have the energy and will to go up and join the others up the front. 

There was a loud vibrating on the desk. His phone. Hanamaki instantly grabs it and unlocks the screen, thinking it was Matsukawa or one of the volleyball club members replying to a LINE message.

 **Matsunaga Akane** : This is Hanamaki-kun from the boy’s team right?  
**Matsunaga Akane** : Are you sure you didn’t send that message to the wrong person?

Hanamaki screams. Loud. Horrified. 

Loud enough to stop Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa who were talking in front of the classroom and to look at Hanamaki who was now blushing and hiding his face on his desk.

“What’d he do now?” Iwaizumi scoffs, rolling up his sleeves. The three of them watch Hanamaki toss and turn in his seat and occasionally check his phone and hide his face in his arms again before letting out a noise similar to a dying animal. 

“What are you three staring at?!” Hanamaki yells, again, from the back of the classroom. His face was pretty much as red as their school tie and he felt like his soul had left his body.

“Why’d you scream Makki? Did Kunimi-chan tell you that the cream puffs were sold out?” Oikawa chuckles, sounding half joking and half concerned for his friend.

“No! You know Matsunaga Akane right?”

“Yeah, the girls’ team’s vice captain right? Why? Are you hitting on her?” Iwaizumi jokes and Matsukawa elbows the two childhood friends for laughing way too hard.

“I cannot go to today’s joint practice match.”

Matsukawa raises an eyebrow in confusion. Oikawa and Iwaizumi just look at each other and then back at Hanamaki. 

"Why not?"

"I just can't. Okay?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Casually updates fic after two months of not updating* This took a weeks to formulate as I seriously ran out of so many ways to embarrass Hanamaki more and more and here it is. I hope my writing is not too rusty cause I haven't written anything in weeks, but yeah. Enjoy!

The shrill of Oikawa’s laughter filled the gymnasium and Hanamaki could feel the embarrassment slowly creeping and enveloping his entire body. It was horrible and if he could choose between dying or facing the teasing and banter from Oikawa, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi, he would much rather die. The third years had gathered by the side of the court with the team captain and vice-captain of the girls’ volleyball team whilst the underclassmen were busy with their join practice session and drills. Iwaizumi had to physically restrain Oikawa few times from pouncing on to Hanamaki. The girls’ captain and vice just giggled in the sweetest and most adorable way trying to convince Hanamaki that it was just a silly mistake and it won’t be further than that.

“Seriously, _fuck you_.” Hanamaki swore at Oikawa whose face had reddened from laughing way too hard. It was funny of course, much to everyone’s surprise. Matsukawa tried his best to calm Hanamaki down and luckily enough it was about the same time that coach Mizoguchi and the coach for the girl’s team had called the third years over for a brief meeting.

\--

The practice match ended with the boy’s team losing three times out of the five games set to the girl’s team. Their punishment, as decided by Oikawa and Kaya, the captain of the girl’s team, was five laps of the death track in the woods behind their school for each game they lost. Since the boys lost a total amount of three times, that was a whopping five times three and resulted into many tears, yelling and sore limbs.

Kunimi and Yahaba were the first ones to drop out. They crawled their way into the gymnasium, drenched and smelly in sweat, their arms and legs barely keeping their bodies up. They flopped onto the wooden flooring in an ungraceful heap. “ _Fuck,_ ” Yahaba groaned in agony and Kunimi laid in silence and seemed to have passed out beside the second year.

Oikawa soon followed not long after the two underclassmen, heaving and clutching onto the door frame for his dear life. His chest rose and sunk erratically, desperately trying to catch his breath and balance in his footing, but the moment he let go of the door frame, he felt his knees turn to jelly and collapsed on top of Yahaba and Kunimi like a bundle of logs. Kunimi winced in pain at the sudden weight that was dropped on to his legs and Yahaba’s voice was muffled by the gym floor.

“Oikawa-san. Move.” Kunimi pleads at the captain. As expected, Oikawa didn’t move at all and only clutched onto Kunimi’s leg even more before the three of them just laid there, drenched in a pool of their own sweat. Oikawa was ready for whatever yelling Mizoguchi was going to put him through for dropping out of the punishment so early.

Outside, the other players were still going strong. Kindaichi was running side by side with Watari and Matsukawa at a steady and leisurely pace whilst Hanamaki and Iwaizumi were ahead of the three of them by a large gap and took this as an opportunity to lash out on each other and do their usual stupid challenges. There was shoving, cursing and a lot of trash-talking and it was to a point where Iwaizumi and Hanamaki were slapping each other’s arms and chanting towards each other for either one them to trip over a tree root and declare themselves as victor.

Kyoutani was nowhere to be seen so they all assumed the blond had dropped out a couple of laps back and was already inside the gymnasium.

The remaining players had been running for a total of seven laps but it was still a far eight laps away from what they are expected to complete. Watari could feel his legs slowly turn to jelly and Matsukawa’s breath grew shorter and heavier by the second. The libero’s hand grabbed onto Kindaichi’s arm and begged for him to go on without him. Luckily the weather was bearable and the sun wasn’t burning as hot as it was this morning. Kindaichi looked startled between wanting to stop completely with Watari because he isn’t fond of running all by himself since Kunimi had dropped out within the first three laps and Matsukawa has taken refuge under the shade of a tree, fanning himself with his hand and cheering on for Hanamaki and Iwaizumi.

“Kindaichi, go on without me.” Watari heaved and dropped onto the ground. “Coach Mizoguchi will yell at you if you quit now.”

As Kindaichi rounded around the gymnasium, he saw Kunimi, Yahaba and Oikawa sitting on the steps of the gym entrance. The three of them look disheveled, half-dead and still trying to regain control of their breathing. Kunimi was resting his head on Yahaba’s shoulders and Oikawa had draped both of his legs over Yahaba’s lap.

“Kindaichi! Pick up your pace!” Mizoguchi yelled as he spotted the first year running past the gym and Kindaichi bolted, following up to Hanamaki and Iwaizumi who were both still going strong and showed no signs of giving up. He wondered how his upperclassmen had such incredible stamina and he debates on whether or not he should try to improve his stamina before next year comes.

It was around the 11th lap that Kindaichi’s legs finally gave out and tumbled hard against the dirt. He felt sore and his limbs burned the more he tried to force himself up on his feet. Kindaichi gave up and just laid there for a moment, face covered and mouth filled with grass from the fall, the sweat rolling down the sides of his face and mixing with soil underneath him. Kunimi jogged over with a towel and a bottle of water in his hand and squatted down beside him.

“You look beat.” Kunimi said in his usual monotonous and bored tone. Kindaichi let out a whimper and was too exhausted to even look up at his teammate. With his final boost of energy, he grabbed onto the hem of Kunimi’s shorts and Kunimi laughed, placing the bottle of water into Kindaichi’s hand. “Drink it up. You’ll die from dehydration if you don’t.”

There was a sudden roar of yelling from the gymnasium. It was Matsukawa, who had magically dragged himself out of the woods, and Oikawa, cheering on and screaming on top of their lungs as Hanamaki and Iwaizumi entered the last lap of their punishment. Yahaba felt sick just from watching the two wing-spikers sprint head to head.

“You’re going down, Iwaizumi.” Hanamaki taunted at the ace. His breathing was messy and all over the place. He tried his best to not fall down and tumble so he can win against Iwaizumi for once, just once, before he graduated from high school. Iwaizumi laughed menacingly.

“100 years too early for you to be saying that, Hanamaki!”

Everyone knew that Iwaizumi and Hanamaki both had the strongest stamina out of everyone in the entire club. During the final match between Shiratorizawa, by the fourth set, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi were the only ones that can still banter and play around whilst everyone else were pretty much draped on the bench and slouched against the wall. But the one thing that Hanamaki lacked was speed. Iwaizumi bolted in front of him, giving the usual smirk as he overtook his fellow teammate.

“Go Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cheered from the gym. Iwaizumi felt as if his legs were about to break, about to fall off from his joints but he wasn’t about to let Hanamaki win against him. No, he had _sworn_ to himself to never let anyone beat him and _especially_ Hanamaki. With his final desperate attempt, he crashes through the finish line, which was the entrance of the gymnasium, tumbling over onto the flooring and Hanamaki had given out by the stairs, just centimeters away from the finish line and behind Iwaizumi.

“I think he’s passed out.” Kunimi chimed in as he poked at Hanamaki’s sides. The strawberry blonde wasn’t moving. He felt dead and it was as if he had melted and become one with the stairs.

“Hanamaki, can you get up?” Matsukawa grabbed onto Hanamaki’s arm. Hanamaki nodded but still refused to get up from the concrete.

“Give me a minute. I feel dead.”

Matsukawa shrugged and let go of his grip on Hanamaki’s arm.

“Okay, you can be dead but pull up your shorts at least. I can see your underwear.” The middle blocker got up and left into the gymnasium.

\---

“How long was my underwear showing? Is that why you were fucking laughing all the time Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki growled and slammed his locker door shut behind him.

“Around the ninth lap, I was too amused to tell you.” The ace snorted, fixing the tie on his uniform and straightening out his sleeves. Matsukawa and Oikawa were sitting with their legs spread out on the floor, trying to cool down the burning sensation in their limbs. The underclassmen were dismissed early by the coaches leaving the third years behind to clean up after practice.

“You chose a good pattern today, Makki.” Oikawa added. Matsukawa elbowed Oikawa’s sides and Hanamaki just groaned, sitting down on one of the clubroom chairs. He had his phone in his hand, aggressively scrolling down his social media feed, mumbling one word after another and Matsukawa really gathered that Hanamaki was frustrated and angry at the series of unfortunate events that has landed on him today.

A text from Kunimi came through.

_Hanamaki-san, there’s a great deal for sweets down at the supermarket ^^_

“Kunimi said there’s a great deal for sweets at the supermarket.” Hanamaki announced to the other third years. Oikawa hesitated for a moment, thinking if there was anything that he had to pick up at the supermarket. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi agreed too since Iwaizumi’s mother had given him a list of groceries to pick up on his way home from school and Matsukawa was craving for a nice bottle of iced tea to chug down.

“Okay, we’ll go after we get changed. Hurry up.” Oikawa winced as he tried to put his sock on with great strength. His entire body ached from the death laps he did earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! after not updating this in so long, I did a mad dash to finish this fic cause the ideas were rolling today (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ so anyway!! here is the final chapter of the fic that has been nothing but writing misfortune for Hanamaki Takahiro, my dearest son.

Hanamaki contemplates his entire life throughout his walk to the supermarket with the rest of the third years. Wondering if the world was against him today or all of those taunting and bullying towards Oikawa is finally coming back to bite him in the ass. Maybe Oikawa is the one who wished this upon him. No. Oikawa isn’t that horrible. Oikawa wouldn’t have wished for Hanamaki to walk into Kyoutani and dropping his lunch all over the floor.

Though that shit was embarrassing. And not to mention the accidental underwear flash he displayed after collapsing from their deathly run. Iwaizumi, God bless his childish and innocent soul, found it too amusing to even tell him.

Now everyone knows Hanamaki owns a pair of underwear that has an embarrassing eggplant pattern printed on it. Maybe he’ll have a talk with his mother and ask her kindly to stop buying him underwear. After the countless times he’s asked her to treat him like a man since he’s almost eighteen now, she’ll only giggle and pat him on his head. “My, Takahiro, you’ll always be a little boy to me.”

He loved his mother. Truly.

“You still thinking of that underwear-flashing incident, Makki?” Oikawa chuckles, earning an earnest slap on the shoulder from Iwaizumi. Hanamaki was ready to bully Oikawa again, naming that this isn’t nearly as embarrassing as to half of the things he knows Oikawa has done but the odds are against him, karma is here to slap him across his face, and no matter how much he thinks today is just a rough day and the gods aren’t up there planning another humiliating accident for him to endure, he’ll just take it like the prideful man his father and Iwaizumi taught him to be.

“Let it go. He’s been through enough.” Matsukawa sighs and pinches one of Hanamaki’s cheeks. “I think he’s learned his lesson on humiliation today.”

“Right. After the second years heard him yell out ‘my chickens!’ as he walked into Kyoutani and spilled his lunch, I think he learned his lesson.” Iwaizumi adds in and quickens his pace. “I’m sure Yahaba has a new opinion on you now, Makki.”

“Yahaba has opinions on everything.” Oikawa sulks. “The other day I caught him complaining about grapes.”

Matsukawa raises his eyebrow in confusion. “How can you have an opinion on grapes?”

“I dunno—Yahaba said the green ones tasted better.” The captain hums in contemplation. He’s trying to process his kouhai’s opinions. “I usually eat whatever grape my mum buys.”

“I guess I have opinions on seedless and the ones with seeds?” Iwaizumi looks back at the three boys walking behind him. They all gave Iwaizumi a very worried and curious stare.

“What?”

Hanamaki loosens his tie, trying to let some air in cause of how hot the weather is today. He’s obviously irritated and this discussion about grapes isn’t helping. Oikawa is the first one to say that Iwaizumi was stupid to have opinions on a grape.   

“What’s the difference Iwa-chan?” Oikawa knits his eyebrows together.

“One has seeds and one doesn’t. Dumbass.”

Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi by the neck and puts him in a headlock, ruffling the ace’s hair. “I know that! Don’t need to call me a dumbass, Iwa-chan! You brute!”

“Brute? You’re the one holding me in a headlock!” Iwaizumi struggles to get out of Oikawa’s deathly grip, but after a few wiggles and shuffling, he manages to come free and retaliated at Oikawa, holding him firm and ruffling his hair and Oikawa whines and yelps at how his perfectly styled hair is going to get ruined.

Matsukawa pulls the two third years apart while Hanamaki rolls his eyes at his stupid friends. He’d rather pretend he didn’t know any of them right now.

\---

Iwaizumi and Oikawa still insisted on battling out which type of grape was better and Hanamaki questions if Oikawa is really eighteen years old and at the top of their class. So that was that. They reached the supermarket, Oikawa and Iwaizumi still bickering while on their way over to the fruits and vegetables section.

“I’m gonna go to the drinks aisle.” Matsukawa says before he parts away from Hanamaki and he’s left to venture to the so called discounted cream puffs that Kunimi had mentioned in the text message.

He ran into to the two first years outside along with Yahaba and Watari. Kunimi had told him to hurry because they were running out and they do in fact looked super delicious from the way Hanamaki watches Kindaichi eats the creampuff and licked every pit of cream off of his finger. Yahaba asked for a bite and as usual, Hanamaki cracks out the “creampuff eating a creampuff” joke and earns himself a glare from the second year.

He probably let his desire to get his hands on a bag of creampuffs take all over his body. Hunger over sense of direction. Hunger over sense of awareness. And he sure as hell didn’t notice the wet-floor sign which was pretty obvious, big and yellow in front of him. For when Matsukawa was about to call out his boyfriend’s name, he had slipped and worst of all, produced an ever so unpleasant screech which Matsukawa was pretty sure Oikawa and Iwaizumi over at the fruits and vegetable section could overhear.

Matsukawa contemplates on three things. The first one is to laugh, because he just witnessed someone slip and fall flat on his ass for the second time today. But this came with a few consequences. One is probably Hanamaki sulking and refusing to talk to him for a day. Or deny all of his needs to cuddle or kiss when they’re over at Hanamaki’s house tonight. The second one, is to laugh just a little bit and pretend he never saw anything and leave him be. This would probably be the most sensible option. And the third, well, is to rush over immediately and help him up, even if it means stifling his laughter for the second time today.

The thing is, Matsukawa was awful at holding back his laughter. And so was Oikawa apparently, who happened to catch the entire thing and Matsukawa listens to that demonic laughter again and he’s trying to not grin and burst into laughter himself.

“Oi. Help him up.” Iwaizumi appears from behind of Oikawa and swats the captain’s head. He seems to be holding the groceries that his mother wanted him to pick up. What a good kid.

“Sorry, sorry.” Oikawa tries to calm himself down before he reaches out his hand to help Hanamaki get up from the floor. Hanamaki winces in pain as he tries to stand up and massages his own ass and groans ever in agony.

“My ass is gonna be so flat by tomorrow.” He rubs at his cheeks again. Matsukawa dares mention that the fall has caused Hanamaki to look like he has soiled himself. Curse their light-coloured school pants. And Hanamaki’s face turns into a worrying shade of red before he takes off his sweater and ties it around his waist.

“Don’t worry Makki, Mattsun will still love your flat ass. Not like you had any to begin with.” Oikawa chuckles and Iwaizumi smacks him over the head with a piece of lemongrass.

Matsukawa grabs the bag of creampuff off the shelf for Hanamaki, who by now looks like he’s just wronged the entire world. Today wasn’t exactly the best day for him and he wonders how much left is there of him for him to embarrass himself. It’s only 6pm after all.

They check out and pay for their stuff, getting ready to head back to their own houses. Hanamaki slouches against the wall outside of the supermarket. He looks exhausted and exasperated even as he sighs for the umpteenth time in the last 30 minutes.

\---

The walk home to Hanamaki’s house was amusing, thrilling and Hanamaki swears his life shortens every time he thinks he’s going to fall in a construction site hole or run over by a cyclist. He was like a cat. Jittery. So aware of his surroundings and jumping at the slightest sound of rustling. He clings to Matsukawa’s arm like it’s his only savior and Matsukawa only lets him get closer, for the warmth wasn’t that bad at all.

“Hey—” Matsukawa calls out at Hanamaki. “You’re gripping my arm a little too hard there.”

Hanamaki looks up at Matsukawa with his eyes filled with fear.

“I’m going to die today.” He sobs and buries his face into Matsukawa’s arm. Matsukawa rolls his eyes and uses his other hand to grab a plastic bag from out his gym bag and shoves the package at Hanamaki.

“Here. Your creampuffs. You almost forgot about it cause you fell flat on your ass. Again.”

“Stop saying that!” He whines and holds the plastic bag close to him. “My ass is flat.”

“I don’t mind.” Matsukawa places a kiss on top Hanamaki’s head. “Flat ass, big ass, whatever ass. All I know is that you’re an asshole though.”

Hanamaki pouts again and nuzzles in closer to Matsukawa. Matsukawa wraps his arm around Hanamaki’s shoulder and pulls him closer to his side.

“Maybe you should overlook that horoscope prediction of yours.”

“I still don’t believe that shit.” Hanamaki replies, pride still somewhat intact after all of the stuff he has endured today. Matsukawa was amazed at this and lets out a small laugh before returning his gaze at the sunset.

“I love you, Takahiro.” Matsukawa hums as he kisses Hanamaki on his head again. “Even if you do look like you just shit your pants.”

“Shut up!”

\---

**Aquarius (Jan 20 – Feb 18)**

A not-so-lucky day for the Aquarius today! It's time to change your life patterns and not stay to such boring routines. Not only will it make life more interesting, but it will also keep that certain someone much more intrigued by you.


End file.
